


Crapicorns' list of anime and manga

by Crapicorns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: A list I wanted to make for personal reference.





	1. Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My anime list

Dr. Stone ✓  
Haikuu!  
Food Wars!  
Fire Force ✓  
Fruits Basket ✓  
Demon Slayer ✓  
Darling in the FranXX ✓  
Fairy tail   
HunterXHunter  
The Seven Deadly Sins   
JoJo's bizzare adventure  
Attack on Titan  
Soul Eater ✓  
Saga of Tanya the Evil ✓  
My Hero Academia ✓  
Black Clover  
Assassination Classroom ✓  
Tokyo Ghoul ✓  
Sword art online ✓  
Citrus ✓  
Happy Sugar Life ✓  
Kill la Kill ✓  
Noragami ✓  
Danganronpa: The Animation ✓  
Toilet-Bound Hanako-san   
Bungo Stray Dogs  
Zombieland saga  
Kiss him, not me ✓  
Blood lad ✓  
Monster ✓  
Black Lagoon  
Psycho-pass ✓  
Girl's last tour ✓  
Love, chunibyo and other delusions ✓  
Junji Ito collection   
Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?✓  
Violet Evergarden ✓  
Fate/Zero  
When they cry- Higurasi  
Deadman Wonderland  
Ga-Rei-Zero  
Avater- the last Airbender  
Daily lives of highschool boys ✓  
Shiki ✓  
Cells at work ✓  
KonoSuba: God's blessing on this world  
The Future diary ✓


	2. Manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My manga list

Unbearable Maze - junji ito ✓  
The hanging balloons - junji ito ✓  
Long dream - junji ito ✓  
The face burglar - junji ito ✓  
Falling - junji ito ✓  
Slug girl - junji ito ✓  
The emigma of amigara fault - junji ito ✓  
My funeral - yoshimi seki ✓  
Penpals - junji ito ✓  
The whispering woman - junji ito ✓  
Ribs woman - junji ito ✓  
Dr. Stone - riichiro inagaki/boichi  
Red string - junji ito ✓  
The chill - junji ito ✓  
The groaning drain - junji ito ✓  
The room with four walls - junji ito ✓  
Hallucinations - junji ito ✓  
Blood-Bubble Bushes - junji ito ✓  
Biohouse - junji ito ✓  
Ryokan - junji ito ✓  
Mold - junji ito ✓  
Fashion Model - junji ito ✓  
Rumours - junji ito ✓  
Thing that drifted ashore - junji ito ✓   
Souichi's selfish curse - junji ito ✓  
Coffin - junji ito ✓  
Mannequin teacher - junji ito ✓  
Souichi's Home tutor - junji ito ✓  
Souichi's birthday - junji ito ✓  
Souichi's diary of delights - junji ito ✓  
Fun summer vacation -junji ito ✓  
Fun winter vacation - junji ito ✓  
My dear ancestors - junji ito ✓  
The licking woman - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 1 - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 2 - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 3 - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 4 - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 5 - junji ito ✓  
Black paradox ch. 6 - junji ito ✓  
The sad tale of the principle post - junji ito ✓  
Flesh-colored horror - junji ito ✓  
Headless sculptures - junji ito ✓  
Anything but a ghost - junji ito ✓  
Bog of the living dead - junji ito ✓  
House of puppets - junji ito ✓  
Dissolving Classroom - junji Ito  
Junji Ito's Cat Diary: Yon & Mu: Yon & Mu - Junji Ito  
Frankenstein - Junji ito  
The window next door - junji ito  
Den of the sleep demon - Junji ito  
Ice cream bus - Junji ito  
Black bird - junji ito  
Army of one - Junji ito  
Dissection girl - Junji ito  
Glyceride - Junji ito  
The bully - junji ito  
Zombie bat - Junji ito  
Everyone's screws lose - Junji ito  
Town without streets - Junji ito  
The seance - Junji ito


End file.
